Umbrella: Sabere Division
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Sabere Team was sent in to ensure the safety of both HUNK and Wolf Pack; but after completing their objectives they find out they too are left t die when Umbrella no longer cares about their well being. Now in order for these Elites to survive and make it out they must team up with a group of rookies and an old friend of theirs... Also OCxHunk and LupoxOCxParty Girl


**RESIDENT EVIL: **

**UMBRELLA: SABERE DIVISION**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"HUNK's WHAT?!"**

* * *

><p>The members of Delta squad, 'Wolf Pack', were walking down a street after taking down two 'T-103 Tyrants'. They were accompanied by legendary Alpha squad leader HUNK. So far so good, only one injured was HUNK, but even then it was just a few scratches from the B.O.W. drops on them... They moved and were about to breach a barber shop door when they heard gunshots coming from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a Hunter chasing a group of Spec. Ops soldiers, only about 4 left as they an from it.<p>

It managed to get a hold of one and literally ripped him in half. Then a shot rang through the air. It wasn't them and the Spec. Ops were too busy running to fire at them; so who was it? A bullet hit the head of the half man killing him instantly. The Spec. Ops all turned around and took a stand against the Hunter firing rounds into it. Although the U.S.S. *Umbrella Secret Security* could've helped they didn't. Instead they breached the barber shop and closed the door leaving the Special Forces to their fate of brutal mutilation; but before the creature got a chance to kill them 3 gun shots rang through the air and the firing ceased.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a balcony 3 buildings away a sniper was stationed. He was carrying a scavenged sniper rifle with an S.M.G. on their back and a combat knife on their hip. Behind them was another soldier in similar attire. Each had a blue light over their right eye and were near motionless. The sniper fired it's weapon 4 more times at the Hunter this time and watched as it fell.<p>

The soldier dropped the rifle before turning around and heading to the rooftop door. The other followed closely behind. "Was it really necessary to kill the Ops?" The second asked.

The other one pulled out their combat knife, as they began walking down the long flight of stairs, and responded with out looking back at their teammate. "Yes, unless you have a problem with eliminating them."

The other replied, taking out their knife, "No commander. I just thought that it was an unnecessary waste of bullet seeing as we could've just used our knives."

After reaching the bottom of the building the leader kicked open the door. Now that they were out of the darkness their helmet H.U.D. system dimmed. They looked around and only saw two walkers; and three crimson heads. The latter of the two soldiers pulled out their marksmen rifle, a MK14 with a grip, duel magazine modification, and advanced Hybrid Optic scope; that could switch in-between thermal, X-Ray, and target tracker. X-Ray was a new modification that was highly experimental and made anything that wasn't a building a black and outlined buildings with blue lines thus allowing them to see electrical equipment and throw an E.M.P.s *Electro Magnetic Pulse* at them to disable them. They also had the best armor to date being 5 times more durable than Kevlar and being far more lighter. The only fault with their unit was that while moving under their cloaking devices, they must retain a slow speed less the blue lights from their H.U.D.s/wrist bands show up.

That was another thing they had access to. Their wrist bands were upgraded. They basically did all the field experiments for the new gear. Their wrist bands not only stored mission logs and data; but also monitored the teams vitals and would be able to tell if one was infected or how long until they were infected.

They MK14 fired off two rounds into the head of the first crimson, showing the one in front with bits of grey matter and blood. It turned only to receive 3 shots to the head and the last one was killed when the leader shoved the blade into their chin impaling the brain. He pulled the knife out and holstered it. The walkers got to close and he broke ones leg sending it to the ground; while the other one was decapitated by what appeared to be a katana; but glowing blue indicating it being experimental. The two walked past the barber shop and into an alley way behind it. There, waiting, were 7 crimson heads and a whole horde of the un-dead.

"Um... Chris..." The second said as they turned around only to see Chris, the commander of Sabere Unit, running like hell. "Ah shit..." He took off after him as the entire horde gave chase.

As the second ran to catch up they fired blindly behind their self and accidentally clipped 6 of the zombies. Two resulted in deaths and the others just sped up more so fueled by hunger. The two Sabere ran into a building and dodged more infected as they ran threw. The crimson heads on the heels and they knew it. The leader stopped and fired his S.M.G. at the crimson heads effectively killing 2 before he continued to run for his life. They reach the roof and immediately ran to the fire escape. They began running down it, making much noise despite their training, while they tried to get away from the infected. When Chris reached the bottom he looked up and fired; blowing off the head of the one about to eat his partner. The partner reached Chris and the both jumped down. When they landed it hurt like hell and there was a couple more walkers around them.

"C'mon Chris we need to move!" The partner said as he slashed two of the zombies down. Chris went to stand, but instantly regretted it, as he fell back with a shout of pain. The crimson heads were beginning to make their way down the fire escape now and they had seconds left.

Chris pulled out another magazine and shot another two down before having to reload again. The last two made it down; but to Chris's relief we sliced in half by the 'Purger' as deemed by his partner. "Thanks Sam." He said. He was still sitting down; but he managed to pick ff the last of the walkers before examining his injured leg. He wasn't much of a medic; but knew enough to tell he couldn't walk for a while. Sam was the medic of the two and quickly nelt down beside Chris and used the wrist band to scan his injury.

"Fuck..." Sam said.

"What? What did I do now?" Chris asked not liking where this situation was heading. He could tell it wasn't good for his career.

"You seemed to have bruised the muscles in you'r ankle..." Sam said.

Sam began to pick Chris up. "Meaning?..."

Sam sighed and began walking out of the alley way, partner in toe, and replied. "Meaning you can't walk on you'r own and as much as I would love to leave you behind one of these missions I wouldn't be quite as effect with out some one to draw their attention off me..."

"Oh... Um where are you taking me?" Chris finally asked now that he was in the middle of the street in Sam's arms.

"To the U.S.S. duh. I can't kill while dragging you'r ass around all day and if we were to stay in one spot to long we'd loose them..." Sam finally explained.

"What?! We can't it's against protocol to alert the observe's of the sit-"

Sam interrupted Chris. "-Fuck protocol... They left us to die when 'Wolf Pack' and HUNK were abandoned here. Are task was to ensure their safety... This was a cold-end from the start..."

"Wait you don't mean..." Chris asked finally realizing why they were sent there. They were to kill 'Wolf Pack' and HUNK then be left for dead when the city was purged...

By the time he had stopped thinking he was already asleep. Not only was it emotionally taxing for him; but going without sleep for 2 days straight eventually takes it's tole on one with an injury... Sam banged on the door, making sure they all heard and were awake, and finally kicked in the door after hearing hushed voices. Sam was greeted with the sight of five Umbrella soldiers pointing their guns at them. Sam smirked, though it was covered by the face ski mask, and walked in saying: "HUNK! I know you'r there... and tell you'r student to back off..."

All of the sudden HUNK deactivated his cloaking and dropped his gun staring at the soldier. Vector deactivated his cloak too; but trained his gun on the two. The soldier lied the similar one on the counter and turned back as Beltway closed the door, to prevent any unwanted infected from breaking in. HUNK walked forward, now out of his daze, and said to the soldier: "Identify you'r selves!"

The standing one turned around chuckling at his comment and HUNK felt his heart skip a beat. "_It couldn't be them, it couldn't be them, it couldn't be them!_" HUNK screamed in his head. "Stop playing games and answer the question!" Shouted Vector.

The soldier laughed some more, not even acknowledging Vector's existence, then replied: "Wow, HUNK, thought you would've remembered us; especially since that's you'r brother and I was you'r girlfriend!"


End file.
